1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to a security device for performing an alerting process by sensing an abnormal condition such as a break-into a room using illegal means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional security device includes an abnormality detecting sensor consists of an impact sensor alone, which is at low cost and has a relatively excellent detecting sensitivity. The impact sensor can sense even a relatively slight impact against a window glass or a vehicle body at high sensitivity. As a result, this abnormality detecting sensor can be sensitive to an impact caused by a pedestrian who touches the vehicle by mistake when the vehicle is parked in a urban area where many pedestrians walk, or a vibration caused by a strong wind or heavy rain, for example, but not an illegal intrusion act into the compartment of the vehicle, resulting in a problem that many false alarms arise.